Suprises
by Misstyfoot
Summary: Who is Ariadne Abernathy? And does this District 9 victor have any connections to District 12? Well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Had another idea, tell me what ya think. It's not a very new one, I had it written down on paper for about a year. Please review.

Disclaimer- I only own Ariadne and Rhys and the other characters not named in the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>I gasped awake, panting. I reminded myself that I was in my own bed, in my own house, in the Victor's Village of District 9, I wasn't in the arena anymore. My life was defiantly screwed up. Before my games, which was almost 5 years ago, I didn't know much about my parents other than the fact that my mother died when I was 3 years old. My grandmother (Ironically enough, my father's mother) raised me from then out, with my uncle Ashton, helping out from time-to-time. I didn't know that my father was the 50th hunger games victor from District 12, Haymitch Abernathy (yes, THE Haymitch Abernathy whom is known for being drunk every year), until Snow announced it on national television the night before my games, during the interview. I was later told, by my mentor, Rhys, that while I was in the arena, Snow called him and Haymitch into his office and told them everything about what he did with Haymitch's family. Rhys also told me when I got out of the arena, while I was still in the hospital, that Snow made him believe that his mother, brother and girlfriend (my mother) was dead. But in reality, Snow took them away and placed them in District 9 (where my grandmother is originally from), not planning on revealing this to my father that he had a daughter and that his mother and brother were indeed alive and well in District 9. It wasn't like that he would find out, as the districts weren't supposed to mingle (expect under special cases), until I was reaped. It was his cruel joke of a much more amusing entertainment (which I suspect that he had something to do with my reaping), the newfound daughter of a victor in another district being reaped only 16 years (when I was 15) after her father. Ugg, sickening.<p>

Anyway, I didn't get a chance to talk to my father before I left to go back home, as he left as soon as his tributes were killed, he had to go back with the bodies or coffins, or whatever was left of them. Although, I did get to speak with him during my victory tour. Even though we don't get to talk much, or anything like that, I do call him "dad," and he talks to his mother and brother every once in a while.

I looked at my clock and groaned when it read 4:30 am, I couldn't get back to sleep and I groaned again when I realized that it was reaping day for the 72nd games. Instead, I decide to get ready for this "pleasant day." I flipped the covers off of me and decide to go get a shower.

When I got out, I dried myself off and put on my make-up, nothing heavy, just enough that it brings out my eyes, which I got from my father. Then I brush out my long curly golden blonde hair, choosing to leave it down for today. I dressed in a simple white short sleeved dress with gold stitching and some gold flats that my stylist had sent over (even after 5 years he still styled for the same district). I then packed a small duffle bag and clipped my capitol victor/mentor name card onto the pocket. Only mentors could carry their own bags to take to the capitol.

By now, it was 8 am, and so I went to the kitchen and ate breakfast (curtsey of grandma). The reapings started at noon, but mentors were expected to be there 2 hours earlier to help prepare. When it was time, I told my grandmother goodbye and walked to the justice building and asked a peacekeeper if they could get my bag to the train and to my room. He nodded and took it.

Rhys showed up a few minutes later, even though we had 2 other victors from 9, Rhys and I are usually the mentors, and I took over for Goren after I won. "Morning Ariadne." He said. I gave my former mentor a smile. "Morning Rhys." Rhys was 60 years old and he won the 29th hunger games at 17 years old.

Gemma, the escort for District 9 walked in. Gemma didn't go overboard on the "beauty" like all other capitol people, but she did have big green hair. "Rhys, Ariadne." She greeted. "Gemma." I said as Rhys nodded. "Let's begin shall we?" She asked, and walked away. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't stand most capitol people, and I could barely tolerate Gemma.

Sighing, I followed Gemma out on the stage, where the town was gathered and the camera crews ready. I took my seat on one side of the mayor and Rhys took his seat on the other side of him. Much to my distaste, Gemma sat next to me.

I got bored during Mayor Twill's speech, but I didn't let it show. "And now for our Escort, Gemma Trinket." He said, clapping his hands. Rhys and I did half-heartedly, while most people didn't. "Welcome to the reaping of the 72nd annual hunger games." Gemma said. "And the mentors for District 9, Rhys Miller, victor of the 29th games and Ariadne Abernathy, victor of the 67th games." She greeted us each, publicly with the custom hug and kiss on each cheek.

She went on with her speech of the hunger games and Panem. "Now, ladies first." She said and reached her hand in the bowel that I figured held the girls names. "Soliel Thatcher." She said. Several people started turning back and I saw a girl come from the 15 age group and walk up on stage, she had red curls and blue eyes, a very pretty girl. Gemma shook her hand and then reached into the other bowel and take out a name. "Barley Deere." She called out and my eyes almost widen. I believe I knew the Deere family. I searched the crowds and caught my grandmother's eye and she in turn, nodded, confirming it.

Barley, aged 17, walked up on stage, he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He shook hands with Gemma and then with Soliel. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you, the 72nd District 9 tributes, Soliel Thatcher and Barley Deere. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds forever be in your favor." Gemma said, and the tributes were whisked away inside by peacekeepers.

Rhys and I exchanged glances with each other as Gemma went on about capitol drama as we followed her off the stage and to the train. "I'll see you for supper." She said, heading off to her quarters to do who knows what. I sighed and headed to my room to freshen up and change into a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

I went back to the dining cart just in time for dinner, I was the second to arrive, as Rhys was already there. Soon, Barley and Soliel joined us. Rhys and I studied them for a few minutes. "What are your strengths? Your weaknesses?" I finally asked. They looked at each other with solemn faces. "I know herbs and I've done gymnastics from an early age." Soliel replied quietly and softly. Barley shrugged. "I've worked alongside my father and older brothers my whole life." He said and I nodded, my Uncle Ashton was head over the group of workers that the Deere's were part of. Just then, Gemma came in and supper started. "Shall we watch a recap of the reapings?" Gemma asked, once we were all done eating. I shrugged, not that we had much of a choice anyway.

We headed to the main compartment with the TV, I sat in a chair while the others were on couches. District 1 as well as District 2 both had volunteers. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, that was pretty much typical of career districts. District 3 went by and up came 4, but unlike 1 and 2, they didn't have volunteers. And both Mags and Finnick had grim expressions on their faces as the tributes were called. Finnick was my best friend (and only Mags and I knew what the capitol made him do), since after my victory tour, in the beginning after my games, Snow made me do exactly what he had Finnick doing. Finnick then took me under his wing when he found out about it, he told me the dos and don'ts and pretty much showed me the ropes. At least my first time wasn't lost to some stranger, but rather, to my best friend. Snow however, released me from service about 3 months ago, I've always wondered why, but hell, I wasn't complaining, and I sure as hell didn't ask any questions.

Districts 5 and 6 went by and then District 7 won last year, the victor being Johanna Mason, she was the type of person I could easily get along with, she was offered the same type of deal that was offered to Finnick and then to me, she refused it, and she lost her whole family because of it. District 8 went by without much distraction, and then our district, 10 and 11 went by and then finally, District 12. I watched as their escort, Effie Trinket, sister to Gemma, give her speech and announce Haymitch Abernathy, and I winced as my father arrived late, and drunk, nearly tripping up the steps. I sighed and put my head in my hands as Gemma and Rhys looked at me sympathetically, if only my grandmother could see this. "Wait, did she say Abernathy?" Soliel asked, looking at me. I sighed and nodded. "Yes, he's my father, it's a long and complicated story." I said.

We all went to bed after that and were all silent at the breakfast table that morning before an avox took my bag this morning, I had grabbed a pair of jeans, my boots and a long sleeved shirt to change into and my name tag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Soon, the train was pulling into the station. We kept Soliel and Barley away from the windows. "Now, once we get there, you'll be placed into the hands of your prep teams." I informed them. "Now, I wish I could say it's not going to be that bad, but sadly, I can't"

Once we arrived, and the train stopped, our tributes were whisked away once more and handed off to the horrors of their prep teams. And so, Rhys and I headed to the victor's hangout room. Districts 2, 3, 4,5,7,1 and 10 (and now us, 9) have arrived. Now we were just waiting on 6,8,11 and 12, 12 probably being the last. Rhys went off to talk to Beetee and Wiress and I flopped down on a couch next to Finnick. He started to say something, but I knew him well enough to know what he was about to say. "Don't even start the crap, doesn't work on me." I said as he gave off a grin.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding too sorry at all. "How's it been going?" He asked, and I knew the underlying question in that statement. He was the first person I told after being released from Snow's service. He told me that it was better not to ask questions, just be grateful. I shrugged. "Same old, same old." I said. "And you?" I asked, with the same underlying tone. He sighed. "I'm okay, just bringing my focus back to these tributes." He said, and I nodded. "How are things going with your father?" He finally asked. "We talk every now and then, at least when he's just a little sober." I said. My father is trying to get to know me. After about a year of getting to know him, I started addressing him as dad, rather than Haymitch. He doesn't mind, I think it makes it a little more real for him.

It wasn't long before districts 6 and 8 arrived. Johanna from 7 arrived from wherever she was and sat in a chair next to me.

"I've arrived, the party can now begin." Chaff, from District 11 arrived, drunk, followed in pursuit by Seeder and my father. Johanna scoffed while I threw a piece of bread at him square between the eyes. "In your dreams." I remarked. He pouted and put his hands over his heart. "But-but Ariadne, I'm hurt." He said. I shrugged. "Not my problem."

Finnick had to cover his laughter while my father had an amused smirk on his face. "Abernathy." Johanna said looking at me. "I think we'll get along beautifully." She said. "I believe so too Mason." I told her, while Seeder rolled her eyes at the other victor and took a seat.

Then everyone broke up into their own groups so to speak. The careers, minus 4, Mags, Rhys, Beetee and Wiress and Finnick, Johanna and I along with district 11 (much to Johanna's dismay) and my father. "How do you guys put up with them every year?" Johanna asked, jabbing a thumb at Chaff and my father, I presumed she meant their drunken states. I shrugged. "I kind of have to when it comes to my father, but with Chaff, I usually ignore him." I said. "We all do." Finnick added, bumping shoulders with me. I managed to push him off the couch and gave him an innocent smile when he glared at me, but he didn't stay mad long.

"You like him don't you?" Johanna asked me, as we went to get our lunch. I looked at her confused. "What? Who?" I asked. "Odair." She replied. "Finnick? He's my best friend." I said. She just gave me a look. I sighed. "Maybe, I guess so, but he's from 4 and I'm from 9." I said. She shrugged.

A few hours later, it was time for the parade. Rhys and I gave our tributes some last minute tips before going to the area where the victors were to gather. We were the first ones there, so I sat down and thought about what Johanna asked me earlier. Did I like my best friend? He did help me through a hard time and was always there in one form or another when I needed him. I could see right through his flirtation and seductive façade, the act he puts up for snow, and he could see right through my insecurities, so yes, maybe I did like him.

It wasn't long before the said he took a seat next to me. "You alright?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. I nodded. "Yup, just peachy." I said, and make a gesturing motion to the cameras, hoping that he would see through my charades. He looked confused for a moment, but then noticed the cameras. "Alright, just checking." He said. 'Talk later?' he mouthed to me and I nodded. Just before the parade started, Johanna arrived and took the other seat next to me. After Snow's speech, many of the victors and I spilt up. Rhys and I headed down to retrieve our tributes.

Finnick and I never did talk later. In fact, I avoided him for the rest of the games the best I could (hanging out with Johanna more), hoping I could pass it off as busy with my tributes, and Finnick himself was also busy, doing work for Snow and getting sponsors for his tributes. Finnick however, must've know that this whole thing was about me liking him, because he kissed me before he left on day 18 into the games with his tribute's body. The games lasted 27 days, Soliel, my tribute won. During the victory tour, in District 4, we both avoided each other. It wasn't until the very next year, after the 73rd games, that we decided on how to precede.

During the victory tour of his tribute, Ron Stafford, he took me aside to talk to me, so I led him to the grain field surrounding the victor's village. We decided to try long distance dating (to be kept unknown from Snow) and even with his work from the capitol, we tried to make it work. I often saw him in the capitol, as after Soliel's tour, Snow called her (and me) into his office and had her doing the same thing as Finnick is doing and what he used to have me doing. He didn't have me doing this again, but he offered that I could continue to "mentor" Soliel if I wanted to. Then he sent us on his merrily little way and told us that he would call us again for whenever Soliel needed to start. He made her start just before the tour of District 4's Ron Stafford. I remember him talking to her as clear as day

_Gemma came over to us at the party for Soliel. "Soliel dear, Snow wants to see you in his office. He says you may bring Ariadne if you wish." She said. "Please?" Soliel asked me and I nodded. An official led us to his office and knocked. "Come in." Snow said, and we did so. "Miss. Thatcher, congratulations on your victory." He said. "And Miss. Abernathy. Nice to see you again." He said, gesturing for us to take a seat, as we did so. "Miss. Thatcher, I'm offering you a deal. Some of the citizens of the capitol have found you quite charming. I want you to provide services to them as you will." He said. Her eyes widen a little. She knew what he meant, and so did I, and I was not very impressed. "And if I don't?" She asked, her voice becoming shaky. "Oh you don't have to of course." He said, standing up and walking to look around window, placing his hands behind his back, his back facing us. "But what would become of your beautiful little sisters? And your parents? Hmm?" He asked. "Can-can I have a moment to decide please?" She asked. "Of course Miss. Thatcher, and it may do you some good to talk to Ariadne over there." He said, "I'll be back in 5 minutes for your decision." _

_She looked at me confused of what he said. I sighed and told her my story. "So he'll kill my family if I don't?" She asked. I nodded. "I really wish I could say no, but more than likely, he will." I told her, she nodded. Snow, true to his word came back a few minutes later. "I've came to a decision." She said. "I'll do it." She whispered. He nodded. "Excellent." He said. "I'll send word of when I require your services, but they won't come until you become of the age of 16." He said, and told us we could go. We stood up and walked to the door. "Oh and Miss. Abernathy." He said. I turned back to him. "You don't have to worry, I released you from services, and you won't ever have to do this again. But you can however, continue to mentor young Soliel if you wish." I nodded and thanked him. Once back to our floor, Soliel finally broke down and started crying. I took her into my arms. "Shh, it's okay, it'll all be okay."_

I hated having to be strong, but I had to do it, for Soliel, and when I talked to Finnick that day, I told him of Soliel's commitment.

_We'd agree to try a long distance dating thing, and we both knew that we could never let Snow find out about it, or we'd both be in deep trouble. He started to turn back before I stopped him. "One other thing I need to tell you." I said, stopping him, he turned to look at me. "Snow has Soliel doing the exact same thing. He recruited her after her victory tour. Though he wanted to wait until she turned 16, so she didn't get her first assignment until last month." I sighed. "She agreed because he threatened her parents and her sisters." I said, wiping some of my tears from my eyes. He quickly came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said._

Now, it was almost reaping time for the third quarter quell, aka, the 75th annual hunger games and he was doing something similar to what he did with my father's games, only this time, he was tripling the amount of tributes, BUT he was being "generous" and letting there be up to 20 victors (but he didn't let this slip to the districts or the capitol. He sent letters to the victors/mentors saying that the last alliance left standing would all be victors). It was no secret that Snow was sick, and I guess he wanted to be known as a kind president and doing this last act before his son took over.

After agonizing weeks of waiting, it was finally reaping day. Soon, my cellphone ran as I laid in bed wide awake at 3:30 am. I looked at the caller I.D. Finnick.

"Yeah?" I asked, answering it. "I didn't wake you did I?" He asked. "No, I've been up for the last 20 minutes." I said. We talked for a while until I need to get off. "Hey, I'll see you at the training center. I need to call my dad and make sure he's going to be presentable." I said. I could almost see Finnick rolling his eyes. "Alright. Good luck." He said.

It was now 5:00 when I called my dad. "Ariadne Elizabeth Abernathy. It's 5 am for heaven's sake." He grogged. I had to smile at his use of my full name. "It's reaping day dad. The third quarter quell, triple the amount of kids are going to be reaped." I replied. "I beg of you, please stay sober today."

"But Ariadne." He started.

"Dad." I warned.

"Fine." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. I have several of good ideas for this one. As you can see, it's not following the books. The rebellion does happen, just not during Snow's lifetime.<p> 


End file.
